memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Alan Gibbs
|birthplace = Hollywood, Florida, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |roles = Stunt performer }} Alan Robert Gibbs was a stuntman, stunt coordinator, and second unit director who performed stunts in the third season episode . Born in Florida, Gibbs has doubled for actors such as , , , and (1973 in The Man Who Loved Cat Dancing and 1977 in Smokey and the Bandit). Beside Star Trek, Gibbs performed stunts in the television series The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. (1967, along Bob Bralver and Dick Geary), The Immortal (1971), Mannix (1971-1973), The Magician (1974, with Abraham Sofaer and Glenn R. Wilder), Vega$ (1980), Riptide, and Knight Rider (1986, with Patricia McPherson, Henry Darrow, Ada Maris, and Andy Gill). In his career, which spanned over two decades, Gibbs performed stunts in films such as the drama The Savage Seven (1968), the war drama The Green Berets (1968, with George Takei), the comedy The Great Bank Robbery (1969, with John Anderson), the science fiction film Beneath the Planet of the Apes (1970) and its sequel Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (1972), the western drama Little Big Man (1970, with Jeff Corey and stunts by Tommy J. Huff and Gary Combs), the thriller Scorpio (1973, with John Colicos), 's thriller Chinatown (1974), the drama Death Wish (1974), the action film Cleopatra Jones and the Casino of Gold (1975), 's drama One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975, with Louise Fletcher, Brad Dourif, Christopher Lloyd, Vincent Schiavelli, and Michael Berryman), 's western Convoy (1978), 's drama Heaven's Gate (1980), the romance The Postman Always Rings Twice (1981), the action film Lone Wolf McQuade (1983, with Robert Beltran and Kane Hodder), 's drama Scarface (1983), the science fiction adventure The Ice Pirates (1984, with Mary Crosby and Ron Perlman), and 's Moonwalker (1988). Beginning in 1972, Gibbs served as stunt coordinator for projects such as the thriller The Mechanic with Jill Ireland, the mystery film The Midnight Man (1974), the action comedy Cannonball! (1976), the pilot episode of CHiPs (1977, with Robert Pine, Brooke Bundy, and Tommy J. Huff), the drama The Border (1982), the sequel Cannonball Run II (1984), the crime comedy Legal Eagles (1986), the horror comedy The Witches of Eastwick (1987, with Carel Struycken and stunts by Christine Ann Baur, Paula Moody, and Spike Silver), the action film Shakedown (1988, with stunts by John Alden, Noon Orsatti, Gary Epper, and Patricia Tallman), and the comedy sequel 'Crocodile' Dundee II (1988). In addition, Gibbs served as second unit director on the action comedy Cannonball! (1976), Smokey and the Bandit (1977), the thriller Avalanche Express (1979), the television special The Return of the Six-Million-Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman (1987, with Gary Lockwood), and the drama Big Shots (1987), as well as gaffer in the camera department on the television film The Master of Ballantrae (1984), the thriller Suspicion (1987), the drama maigret (1988), and the television action film The Diamond Trap (1988). Gibbs passed away at the age of 47 caused by cancer in Los Angeles, California. External link * es:Alan Gibbs Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:TOS performers